


Love Hate

by sicaminion (blossomsberry)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bittersweet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:23:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomsberry/pseuds/sicaminion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many things that Kise hates about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

> **There are many things that Kise hates about _him._**

 

 

 

> **Like the way he smiles.**

 

“Yo, Kise.” He looks up and finds Aominecchi has this annoying, cocky smile plasters on his face. He looks down on him, slightly, because he’s annoyingly taller by few inches and it makes him regrettably too smug for Kise’s liking.

“You late. I’ve been waiting here for more than 2 hours,” he grumbles, jutting out his lips because that’s what he unconsciously does when he is annoyed.

“I told you not to wait on me,” he retorts easily. “I messaged you so don’t get all grumpy on me now.”

“You messaged me by only 10 ten minutes before! Are you seriously thinking it’s that easy to cancel an official meeting like this?”

“Calm your tits blondie, don’t be so stressed and uptight, I’m here now, alright.”

Kise glares and he glares hard. He can tell his face gets all red now. “You know what? You’re—“

“an ass,” the smirking male drawls to finish. Successfully stealing Kise’s words from his tongue. He smiles so innocently it gets on Kise’s nerve. He opens his mouth to snap on the bluenette but the latter is quick to cup on his cheeks, making the blond snaps his mouth shut.

 

“I’m sorry,” he says with an intense gaze fixed up on him. And then he smiles, that damn heartbreaking smile of him that always electrified him, makes his skin all tingles and his breath shortened.

Kise stomps his way as he escaping from Aominecchi’s clutch, cheeks red and lips bitten in frustration more at his own self than at the other.

Kise really hates his smile.

 

 

 

> **He doesn’t like the way he brush his hair.**

 

Aominecchi keeps his hair uncut in university. For some unknown reason the lazyass bluenette decides to roll on with a longer hair even when Kise knows that he doesn’t like it. At least he thinks it’s annoying because every time he would shoves his—now longer—bangs out of his forehead, mess with it or swaps it aside. He would also scratch the top locks on his head with his claws from time to time and then Kise would have scrunched his nose whenever the latter did so, he'd told him that if his head itched he should have shampooed it more. Aominecchi then would either gets him in a headlock or ruffles his hair.

“If it annoys you why you keep it long?” he asks when the movement getting all too distracting for him.

Aominecchi looks at him and shrugs, messing his hair once again.

Kise stares at him. More specifically at his hand and gets stupidly jealous on it because he desperately wants to do the job. He wants to replace that hand and run his _own_ hand on through his hair; he wants to reach out and play with the strangely soft looking locks.

 

“You said I should try to keep it longer.” He hears Aominecchi says after a while of pause.

“Huh, I did?”

“Yeah, I think I might try and see if it suits me.”

 _Yes, it does._ Kise coughs and looks the other way. “Don’t cut it, then.” _Keep it long and maybe, just maybe, he would have a chance one day to run his hand on it._

 

 

 

> **He hates the way he constantly makes fun of his fails.**

 

“Oh my God,” Aominecchi gasps between his laughs. Kise hopes he’ll choke up and drop dead on the ground. “What an epic fail. Oh yeah, you really gets the hang of it, alright. You’re the best.” He continues with his unnecessary comment, even breathless as he is at the moment.

“Shut up.” Kise grits his teeth. He bows his head and tugs on the bluenette’s jacket sleeve closer, hoping that the other’s larger figure can somehow hide him from people’s curious eyes.

“I have to admit that when I see your confidence declaration I was sold for a moment right then. What was it again? Oh yeah, _I can do it Aominecchi,”_ he says, mimicking Kise’s voice and the blond is certainly clearly unimpressed at the unflattering copy the bluenette makes of him, _“Who do you think I am? There’s no way parking a car could be harder than beating your ass in basket.”_ Aominecchi then snorts and adds; “Now I know you suck at both.”

Kise stomps at Aominecchi’s foot because it is what best he can do in the middle of attempting to escape from the scene. But Kise did stomps hard and he is quite satisfied at himself when he hears the tanned skinned male yelped in pain. “Do such thing once again and you’ll have to drive yourself home after this.” Aominecchi darkly mutters.

“Is that a threat?” Kise eyes Aominecchi’s other feet thinking if there’s some way he can step on the other one as well.

“Seeing how you successfully bumped every single ones of the traffic cones, scratch the innocent, unmoving car on both your sides, hit a huge-ass tree in a straight path… _yes._ It’s a threat for your own safety, genius copycat.”

 

Kise vows to get the paint job of Aominecchi’s car scratched and ruin later on. Unintentionally, of course.

 

 

 

> **And he absolutely hates it when he sometimes treats him like a girl.**

 

Sometimes Aominecchi can easily getting on his nerve when he is, in fact, only trying to be kind.

Like when he accompanies him to shop the previous weekend, for example. “Here, trade the bigger bag with mine.” He said. “Actually, just lemme carry them all, you look like you’d swoon anytime now.” He added which made Kise bitched, of course, because _seriously_ he isn’t that weak and just because he is paler than usual—because of the terrible heatstroke—doesn’t mean he is going to swoon like a damsel. (So _“No, thank you,_ ” he replied.)

Or that one time when the college’s clinic doctor said he is anemic and is should be better taking a rest from his part-time modelling and after watching the few times Kise was almost going to fell down—actually, it was just two times. He counted—he’d insisted he’ll carry him to his apartment. ( _“Fuck it, Kise. I’ll just give you a piggyback ride,”_ he stated.) But Kise was the champion in the who-is-the-most-stubborn competition so he insistently objected and strongly refused to get himself to look weak in front of his biggest rival. Getting himself fainted and be carried away in a bride style to the clinic was already embarrassing enough so hell no, he absolutely won’t let himself get carried when he was very much conscious. Thank you very much.

 

But then one day, Aominecchi’s current girlfriend is sick. She got a fever and the clinic doctor tells her she could leave earlier if she feels the fever getting worst. She milks the best out of it (like any typical college student who doesn’t have the motivation to stay for the class would do in such opportunity) and takes a leave. 

“She’s definitely faking it, of course.” Momoicchi mutters beside him. They’re sitting on the picnic sheet the girl has brought with her and lay on the grass in the College yard, studying for a subject they luckily shared the exam together, “When Dai-chan and I visit her in the clinic she looked absolutely fine except for the slightly flushed face, she’s just making Dai-chan carry her around to make Togano-san believes she’s indeed _too_ sick to participate in the class.”

Kise smiles a tight, small stretch of lips kind of smile, because he too, thinks the same like Momoicchi. He watches as Aominecchi and his girlfriend—fitting snugly in the bluenette’s hold—approach them. The girl smiles as she looks down at the two of them and sighs softly, cheeks flush in a pretty, feminine shade of pink.

“Daiki always treats me like a princess,” she gushes aloud. “He looks rough on the outside but he would offers such sweet thing that only I get the privilege to.”

Kise refrains himself from saying anything and from the corner of his eyes he can see Momoicchi does the same. Neither of them saying anything to reply the girl but Kise has noted to himself that the next time Aominecchi gets all irritating again by offering him _sweet_ thing he’ll let him do it and makes sure _his_ girl knows about it.

 

 

 

> **He also hates how he’ll make fun of his modeling job**

 

“You’re scrawny Kise.” He hears him comments as he flips the few pages where Kise’s recent modeling for a jeans printed on. “You look like a toothpick.”

Kise eyeballs the bluenette wishing if only the imaginary daggers he sends at Aominecchi could actually really give a sting on his wide forehead. “Whatever you say, Aominecchi. But for your information everyone in the studio praised my body.” He says defensively.

The ex-Touou ace puts down the magazine and gives him a once over. “Meh, they don’t have good eyes, then.” He drawls and then as to prove a point he casually strips and throws his shirt at him.

“Asshole,” Kise grumbles.

He quickly looks the other way so that the other won’t notice the embarrassing red shade creeping up his face.

“Kise,” he hears Aominecchi calls after a moment of silence between them. He hummed as to makes him know he listening. “Have you ever thought of quitting modeling before?”

Slightly taken by surprise by the strange question, Kise purses his lips before he replies. “Um, I have a small fleeting thought once in awhile. Usually it’s whenever I was feeling particularly worn out after the job but it never stays for long, though.” He shrugs. “Why suddenly the weird question, Aominecchi?”

“You should quit.” The bluenette says with a ridiculously straight face. Kise frowns. He’s going to retort the other but Aominecchi beats him. “All of your poses are silly.”

Kise huffs after he hears that, his jaws tightening in irritation. Aominecchi always makes fun of the job he’s been doing since junior high school. He’s been indifferent at first—after all, what he cares solely in his silly teenage years is only basketball (and a gravure idol who’s photobook he’d never missed)—but getting older and wiser as time passes by the male has finally put interests in other things that isn’t his favorite sport. He’s putting more concerns on his friends, make an effort to actually hang out with them, and honestly Kise couldn’t be any happier for that. However, when it comes the potential of bullying Kise the other has never hesitated any bit, and while his mocks are mostly teasing sometimes it can get hurtful too. Kise has long since learned to just rolls with it.

“All of my poses are none of your business Aominecchi. You’re not the one who paid me for the job, so I don’t care whatever your opinions about them.” Kise snaps and then winces at how bitter he must have sounded to the other. It’s not his character to get angry at Aominecchi’s barbs. Between the two of them he’s always been the more level headed one.

But he can’t take the words he has spoken so confidently now, can he?

And then he realizes Aominecchi hasn’t said anything after his snappy comeback yet and even though Kise doesn’t have the guts to look at him and whatever expression fixed on the bluenette’s face he feels a small surge of pride blossoming inside his core for finally standing up for his own self. And also for _finally_ be the one with the last words between the two of them.

 

 

 

> **And he hates how it’s rare for him to openly say “thank you” but his sincere “I’m sorry” is even harder to get.**

 

It’s been a month and between three upcoming fashion shows and an offer to make his debut in the newest edition of W’s Japan Kise has not yet gets the chance to talk with Aominecchi after their last time. It’s been quite awkward after he delivers his blow to get back on the other’s mocking comment regarding his modeling works and strangely Aominecchi didn't throw any comeback retorts until he'd gone home soon later that day.

“Do you think I’m being too harsh when I said his opinion won’t matter?” Kise asks Momoicchi after he’s finished telling him about their last encounter. They’ve been in phone call for almost an hour now. They’ve became so close with each other since the starts of freshmen year, having shared few same classes and known each other since junior high school, his friendship with Momoicchi has bloomed almost in an instant. They enjoy each other’ companies and share many similar taste. Personally for Kise, Momoicchi has something in her that makes it easy to discuss almost everything.

“No Ki-chan, I think you did the right thing. Dai-chan could really be so selfish sometimes and it’s nice that you tolerate his flaws but you can’t let him step on your feelings either.” Momoicchi has assures him and it really makes him feeling better.

 

But after they decides to say goodbye for the night and the call has ended, Kise lies on his side, the gallery on his phone showing the recent photo he has taken with Aominecchi in Murasakibaracchi’s Halloween Party last week. They have their cheeks pressed together as they grinned widely, ear to ear, faces flushed because of the Pina Collada and Aominecchi has one of his arms on Kise’s hip as the other tugged on the bunny ears on the headband he’d been forced to wear.

Suddenly he misses  _him._

And as if on cue, the said bluenette’s caller id pops out on his screen.

With wide, startled eyes he gazed at the flashing screen for few seconds not doing anything, before he finally snaps out of it and quickly picks up the phone.

“A-aominecchi?”

“Kise,” a deep voice, somehow with a touch of relief in it, answers him. “What took you so long, dumbass?”

Kise recognized the usual teasing tone the other is using and he smiles, “Mou, it can’t be that long.”

He hears few chuckles and then there’s silence before Aominecchi talks again. “Hey, uh... listen, I want to say I’m sorry, Kise.”

Kise’s heart skips a beat. “Uh, for what?”

“For making you upset,” the other replies easily. “Because I did, right? Upsetting you, I meant.”

Kise feels like he’s thrown to another realm. He can’t believe Aominecchi has just apologized! Well, it’s not that he’s that much of an asshole—no matter how people may have think of him—Aomine is, just like everyone else, also capable of feeling guilty, apologetic, and even remorse. He just usually not chooses to openly admit it—not verbally at least.

He prefers to _act_ on it. Like suddenly bringing a box of donuts without being asked to or offering to help on something he normally won’t do.

If he says sorry he says it to tease. It's definitely not like _this_.

“Kise? You still there?”

“Oh, yes! I— sorry I just—” Kise bites his lips.

 

 _Damn,_ he can’t contain his grin.

 

_Gosh Kise, you’re hopeless._

 

 

_**(cont.)** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are things Aomine likes about him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **There are things Aomine likes about** _**him.** _

 

 

 

> **He likes the way Kise laughs.**

 

 

 

So free, lively, and full of joy. Kise laughs like the world is full of happiness, like he never tastes sorrow, and Aomine likes how when the blond laughs he really meant it.

 

"Oh Daiki, that was really funny." Aomine snaps out of his thoughts when the busty brunette sitting on top of the table in front of him leans forward and flirtatiously touches his shoulder. She has been laughing—Aomine probably has said something funny, not that he remembered what—and while it sounds melodious, and her face has looked so pretty with her eyes crinkled into half moons and kissable lips are parted to form a feminine grin—something big is lacking there.

Aomine smiles if only to shows he listened and then averts his eyes again to a particular blond head sitting not so far from his place who's in the middle of chatting—quite animately—with his friend for awhile now, hands flailing around like he's in the middle of describing something, and then he hears that sound. Carefree and joyous bark of laughter that doesn't sound melodious and feminine at all but filled with exuberant spirits thus anyone who hears it can feel the blond's happiness and can't help but smile despite themselves.

Aomine has no idea what's so funny that makes Kise laughs like that but nonetheless, he feels the tips of his lips curled upwards in a genuine smile as Kise throws his head back and laughs some more, his eyes scrunched shut and his mouth opens comically wide.

 

He really likes the way he laughs.

 

 

> **And the way he sulks.**

 

 

"AOMINECCHI! Can you please stop?" Kise scowls and glowers at him in a way that he probably thinks intimidating. It's not.

 

 

He chuckles and the bluenette can see the other is getting even more annoyed now. He puts few other packages of instant ramen in the trolley Kise is bringing with him and this time laughs when the blond tries to chuck said package on his face only to missed horribly because he's quick to duck. The package thrown few feet behind him instead and one of the grumpy looking store guards eyeballs them from the other shelves like he's been contemplating whether to kick them out this instance.

Kise mumbles a meek sorry and quickly steers himself and the trolley to another aisle. His cheeks are so red, half in embarrassment and half in anger—the latter Aomine undoubtedly knows is aimed on him.

"Man, that guy is scary," Aomine cackles as he slung his arm around the blond's shoulder. He waits for Kise's response but he gets nothing. Aomine smirks, knowing well that the blond is sulking and has decided to just ignore him now. He watches as Kise's cheeks bloated adorably, his eyebrows furrow, and his lower lips jut out childishly. Aomine is aware that he's practically digging his own cemetery, Kise is after all, his only hope to pass the english exam that's going to be held this friday, but _oh well—_ whatever.

Holding a smirk, he repeatedly pokes the other's cheek. "Oy, Kise~" he drawls, knowing well Kise hates that tone more than anything.

"You're sulking, aren't you? Hm, hmmm??"

Kise swats his hand then and even with Aomine's fast reflex he fails to see the sudden trolley attack.

 

"AOMINECCHI YOU ARE ANNOYING!!" There's a loud  _clang_  when the said trolley bumps his side.

 

_Fuck,_ it hurts as hell.

But the sight of a ruby red Kise is well worth it.

 

(The store guard yells at them and yeah, he probably deserves the pain.)

 

  

> **Aomine likes how Kise is so kind it's admirable.**

 

 

"Here sir, take a sit." Kise stands up from where he sat in front of Aomine and gave up his seat to an old man who has just gotten in the sub. The blond's smiling genuinely despite the tired look on his face. His skin is pale—paler than normal, and he has eye-bags under his eyes. From what Aomine knows Kise hasn't gotten any sleeps in the past three days during the preparation for this year's College Summer Festival. He was chosen as one of the committee of the event and just like every times the blond is trusted with something he gave his all for the said thing.

 

"You should just get some sleep while you can," Aomine scolds him. His tone gentle and rather fond as the blond now stands beside him.

"...can't," Kise shakes his head while sleepily rubbing his eyes, and in that moment he looks so weary that Aomine feels something tighten in his chest. He doesn't think much of his action when he pulls the blond towards him. Kise is tensed for just a second before he leans in with his cheeks resting on his shoulder. Aomine, more like in reflex, rests his own head on top of Kise's which their slight but existence fraction of heights allowed. His hand that isn't used to hold on the holding bar, circles Kise's slim waist and just like that Kise allows himself to finally sleep.

"Idiot, if you're going to doze off now then you shouldn't have given your seat. Someone else will eventually give the old man a seat, you know." Aomine murmurs.

"Hmm, I can just sleep standing like this." Kise replies and Aomine can tell he's smiling. "Wake me up before my stop, okay."

Nuzzling his nose in Kise's soft blond locks he can smell a whiff of vanilla in the hair-product Kise is using. Aomine has his eyes closed when he murmurs. "Dumbass. I'm going to walk you home to make sure you don't hit your face on a pavement or something."

 

A pause of silence and then, "I would not!"

 

Aomine only chuckles when he heard the sleepy protest.

 

 

> **He likes the way Kise often looks like puppy.**

 

 

"Aominecchi you are the worst!!" Kise wails from the distance.

 

He has a handful of earthworms, freshly dug from Kise's mom garden and he is determined to get Kise to touch one today. _Whatever for_ you asked ? Well, it's simply for Aomine Daiki's own amusement of course.

Snickering wickedly, he approaches the terrified looking blond with his hands stretched forward. "Oh come on, you are such a chicken." He snickers. "They're completely harmless Kise."

"Shut up! Don't come any closer!"

Aomine smirks. "They're just wanted to say hi~"

"Aominecchi!!" Kise looks like he's in the verge of bursting into tears. Aomine knows as a friend he shouldn't do this but bullying Kise is so much fun and chasing the super model with earthworms like this will probably never gets old. Not when Kise has such amusing reaction anyway.

 

He might be quite a bully but it's not like he tell others about Kise's fear of said animal or let other bullies him too. No fucking way, he still remembers this one accident in grade school when one of the kid in class dumped earthworms on top of Kise's head. It was definitely hard trying to get the earthworm off of Kise's head had he'd been stayed still much less when he was absolutely freaking out. Kise had came crying at him. His already pale skin was almost paper white, cold sweats, terrified eyes, trails of tears running down his cheeks and Aomine saw red. That day had been the first time he got detention from school due to beating up a classmate.

 

"Aominecchi I s-swear if you come any closer than this I-I... I will cry!!" Kise bites his lips. Honey irises that resembling puppy eyes are watery as they pleading and threatening and angrily glaring all at once and Aomine absolutely loves the sight.

 

"Ok fine," Aomine says. "You're lucky I love puppies." He grins.

 

 

> **Just like everyone else, Aomine also** ~~**likes** ~~ **appreciates Kise's gorgeous look.**

 

 

There's a loud, almost maniacal laughter when he walks in Satsuki's apartment and for a moment of uncertainty Aomine contemplates whether he really want to get inside and see what's happening. He has hurriedly came here after the pinkette flooded his voice mail with heavy sobbing and hiccups—Aomine has even left his jealous-ridden girlfriend behind in order to make sure Satsuki is at least perfectly safe—but now he isn't so sure anymore if there's any problem at all.

Aomine tries to identify whose laugh the male's one belongs to and thinks quietly to himself it has sounded familiar. He approaches Satsuki's bedroom, knowing well where the room is located, and pushes the door open. There he finds Satsuki, still wearing her pajamas with her long, pink locks put up high in a messy bun, hands closing her mouth as she tries to muffle her loud, vibrating laughs. "Oh! Dai-chan!" She exclaims as she saw him.

Aomine doesn't get to reply or say anything when on top of her queen size bed his eyes caught a sizable lump underneath the messy piles of blankets and bed cover. He raises an eyebrow, "who is that?"

"It's Ki-chan!" Satsuki cracks again and this time she even has to gasp a much needed inhale of oxygen. "Oh Ki-chan it's okay, it's only Dai-chan." she pats the top of the blanket.

Aomine, who still doesn't get what's the joke, frowns at the lump that's apparently Kise. "What the fuck he is hiding for?" He asks in confusion.

He's answered with a muffled whine—a voice that is  _so_ the blond that Aomine could easily tell everywhere. "I can't hear you, moron." He states.

"Ki-chan just come out~" Satsuki giggles as she sits on her bed, holding her stomach. "It's just Dai-chan!"

Aomine thinks he heard Kise grumbled a "fine" and then the heavy piles uncovered, revealing a familiar golden head he knows dearly. His long, blond hair disheveled and mused.

Wait.  _Huh?_

 

Aomine stares blankly at Kise's long hair. The long locks reaching down to the small of his waist in wavy, curls end. The blond rises up to stand, hands on each side of his waist in a petulant manner and Aomine's eyes simultaneously trail down his appearance. Kise wears some baggy sweater that hanging loose around his broad shoulders but wrapped tight around his slim waist, a pink bunny head printed on it. As it match, he wears pair of white short shorts that reveal way too much of his milky white skin.

It takes all of his self control to stop himself from gazing perversely at the length of Kise's exposed thighs.

He coughs, "What the hell is the both of you doing?" He asks, staring at Kise's ruby red face with an incredulous look. "What are _you_ wearing?"

Satsuki, giggling behind his palm, answers, "Ki-chan is trying to cheer me up."

"By wearing girl's outfits?" Aomine wrinkles his nose. His eyes trailing up and down on Kise's appearance once again and he finds something swirling in a havoc inside him.  _It's not that he looks bad in it,_ Aomine thinks to himself.  _In fact, he looks se—_ No. He isn't going to think about his  _friend_ that way.

It's one of the facts of life that Kise Ryouta; is graced with unearthly gorgeous look. Everyone who has eyes knows it. Hell, he has been modeling since junior high and even Aomine who generally doesn't care of stuffs like that knows he's damn good at it. Just like everyone else, Aomine appreciates beauty when he sees ones.

 

_Right._ It's just simple appreciation and nothing is wrong with that, he tells himself. The flattering sensation in his stomach, however, tries to tell him something else, (and Aomine decides to ignore it).

 

 

> **Aomine likes the fact that Kise gets along more than just fine with Satsuki and likewise.**

 

 

"So what was that phone call for?"

 

Aomine shifts the two heavy heads resting on him. He's currently laying on Satsuki's bed. The pinkette is snuggling on him, with her head pillowed by his arm, while another head with shinny golden locks rests on the flat of his stomach. They are heavy and both like to squirm a lot but Aomine can't find it in him the will to protest. 

Satsuki stiffens a bit but although hesitantly she answers, "I broke it off with Takumi."

"You deserve someone way better than him, Momoicchi." Kise says instantaneously like he's been repeating that sentence for awhile now. The blond has turned to lay on his stomach when he said that, his arms leaning on top of Aomine's chest to prop his weight so he could get a better look of Satsuki 

"But why you did? I thought you loved him?" Aomine asks.

"I've just found out that he's been dating one of my classmate for a while now."

Aomine growls, "the jerk's cheating on you?"

"Actually the fact that he's cheating isn't what upset me the most," Satsuki sighs. "It's because he did it with my friend. Knowing that my own friend did this to me is just— I feel betrayed."

Satsuki looks honestly upset and Aomine doesn't know what to say so he just ruffles her head gently as a show of support.

"Seriously, I started to think I will never have any girl friends all my whole life. All of them ended up stab my back one way or another."

"But Momoicchi have me!" Kise peeps with a pout.

"I know, that's why I love Ki-chan~!" Satsuki chuckles.

"I love Momoicchi too!!"

"Gross." Aomine can't help but be a jerk and comments.

"Dai-chan is just jealous because Ki-chan says he loves me~"

"Awww Aominecchi wants my love too?"

Navy eyes rolled. He huffs and decides to ignore their ridiculousness.

 

"So let me get it straight. You,"—he pokes Kise's forehead, "put hair extension and wear girl's clothes all in a simple attempt to make  _you,_ " _—_ another poke, this time on Satsuki's forehead—"entertain?"

"You have to see Ki-chan! He can catwalk and dance in my stiletto and he can pull a model look even just by wearing my sleeping attires. It was mind-blowing! Ah I should have film it so I could show everyone."

 

Aomine suddenly coughs. His mind projecting images of the blond in pair of killer heels. _Ugh._ He seriously needed to stop that kind of thinking so he chooses to focus in the way Satsuki and Kise both interact.

Aomine doesn't know why knowing Satsuki and Kise get along together is important for him but it does.

 

"Momoicchi! That's embarrassing! I told you I'm just doing that for you, how mean." Kise blushes.

"But I bet even Dai-chan wants to see! Right Dai-chan?"

"No! He doesn't want to! Right Aominecchi?"

 

Aomine likes the way Satsuki and Kise both enjoy each other company. A feat that none of the girls he has dated so far manage to. Satsuki can be quite intimidating and not just because of her good looks. It's also because she's smart and knows how to read people and doesn't afraid to voice her judgment. And most of all, it's because Satsuki is special. Because her opinion matters. Aomine doesn't love her romantically but he could never replace her with anyone. She's like a family.

Aomine is pleased with the closeness between them and seeing the two interacted like this makes him feels warm insides. He would never voiced that out loud, though.

 

"Don't be annoying and stop squirming a lot idiots, or else I'll leave." he says instead.

"No you won't." Satsuki giggles, leaning her head on his shoulder now.

"Aominecchi would never leave us." Kise adds with such confidence, voice a bit muffled as he buries his face on the soft cotton of the sweater he wears.

Aomine sighs defeatedly.

 

_No, he wouldn't._

 

 

> **Most of all though, Aomine likes how Kise brings the best in him.**

 

Whether it's in basketball or in social life, Kise proves times and times again that he could brings the best in him.

 

In basketball he's proven everyone that his talent hasn't yet stopping to develop. His skill, as great as it already was, can still be improved. He is still a growing player and it makes him a promising and absolutely threatening opponent all at once in the future. He is the only one aside of Kagami who can play with him in the same level and even then he knows Kise might have possessed an even greater challenge than Kagami someday, because he can still developing and the blond perfectly aware of that.

As in Kise's contribution in his social life though, Kise has many credits to claim has someone mention Aomine isn't so much of a jerk anymore now.

Between Kise and Satsuki, the blond surprisingly has more patience in stock when dealing with him and when he lost it—which only meant Aomine was seriously being an asshole—Kise isn't hesitant to pull a cold war and ignore him for days. Unfortunately for him and fortunately for Kise that is something Aomine can't take.

 

"I'm sorry. I'm being stupid." He mutters while staring straight at honey brown orbs in front of him. Kise looks stunned. Even Aomine would admit it's pretty much a very rare occurrence for him to seriously apologize first. Usually the stubborn and immature side in him would never let him do such thing. The couple of times he said sorry in the past was all in order to get on the good side of the pretty blond after a long, miserable cold treatment.

Kise's eyes visibly softens at him when he sighed, "There. It wasn't so hard now, was it?"

Aomine lowered his gaze like a kid that getting scolded by his teacher. "I still think it's a stupid attempt trying to form any kind of communication with that dickhead," he retorts.

"But you can't just punch him in the face like that." Kise tells him. "I was finally in the middle of civilized conversation with him after so long Aominecchi."

"In my defense I don't know that idiot Haizaki really couldn't see it coming. I meant after what happened last time—"

"Aominecchi." Honey brown eyes narrow. "I don't want to see you attack him again."

Aomine refuses to look at Kise, but then pale hand takes his own tanned one in its grip. A light squeeze and Aomine huffs.

 

"Okay."

"Okay what?"

"Okay I won't punch him. But if he pulled the same stunts he did in interhigh I swear I will knock his teeth."

He hear Kise chuckles so he looks at him and finds the blond is smiling fondly. "Violence is no good Aominecchi," he says.

 

Aomine ruffles the other's soft golden locks and recalling how persistent Kise has been trying to—slowly, just like taking baby steps—change him into a better person.  

 

"Yeah, yeah keep remind me that." He childishly sticks out his tongue.

 

Aomine has been such an asshole too in the past, maybe even worst. Right now, though, he can tell he slowly starting to get nicer. All thanks to this nagging blond.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aomine is probably OOC here XD  
> But this is an AU though so I guess it's okay?


	3. Contrary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine never has reasons to not tell the truth, and even if he wanted to, he sucks at lying.  
> (Kise always has reasons to not tell the truth, and even when he didn't want to, he still keeps the lies.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what the heck, I wrote this crappy part since when? 
> 
>  
> 
> (((anyway, posted now and re-read later, whatever.)))

 

.

 

Aomine loves his girlfriend,

(Kise hates it)

 

—

 

And it makes him a bad person, but Kise can't help it.

 

Aomine loves his girlfriend. This one has lasted for more than 5 months, soon to be 6. It's the longest lasting one so far, and that's how Kise knows this one is different than the others.

 

Kise sits by himself at the sideline of the court watching the basketball prodigy patiently teaches the brunette girl how to do lay-up. Something tightens in him, like a vice grip around his heart that squeeze so hard it's painful... but then again, Kise already used to that feeling by now. He watches them exchange flirting touches and loving gazes and Kise for once lets everything sink in.

 

(You can't never have him for yourself.

 

_ Face the reality, Ryouta _ . Stop this feeling.)

 

Kise loves his friend. He wants Aomine to look at him the way he looks at his girlfriend. He wants Aomine to touch him the way he touches his girlfriend.

 

He hates how that girl, despite only knowing Aomine for less than one year can have him the way Kise has dreaming of for 5 years. It's not fair.

 

It's not fair.

 

And Kise hates her—except he doesn't  _ really _ . Kise wants to hate either one of them, just so he can get on with the fact that those two love each other. But that's what Kise really hates. Kise doesn't hate Aomine nor the girl. It's seeing their happiness that affected Kise. Kise hates to see that love between them that Kise can only dream of.

 

But does he wants them to be unhappy—for Aomine to be unhappy, then?  _ No. _

 

He doesn't want Aomine to be unhappy. He wants him to be happy with him. With  _ Kise. _

 

He is a bad person—is what Kise thinks bitterly as he sits there feeling torn and heartache and lonely more than ever.  _ No wonder why you don't deserve happiness, Ryouta _ . He bitterly mutters in his head.

 

.

 

Kise hates how most of the times he is such an open book,

(Aomine loves it.)

 

—

 

“Hey, what’s with that face?”

 

Aomine asked him, a frown on his face as he looked down at the blond.

 

Kise hasn’t been himself lately. The past weeks Aomine with him he’s been too quiet and quiet isn’t a word you put anywhere near Kise Ryouta. If anything that word don’t even exist in his dictionary—or so, it is supposed to be. Nowadays though, the pretty model has rarely bouncing in enthusiasm, rarely show his manic grin that could split his face in two due to how wide it was, he rarely smile.

 

Well, technically he did smile, but none of them are genuine. Kise only smiled his commercial smile, a plastic, pretty, tad too perfect, tad too hard on the edges smile. And Aomine disliked them. He wanted to see the genuine smile on Kise’s otherwise ever pretty face, a smile that showed him he is truly happy, truly content with his life. 

 

Kise used to show him his genuine emotion more often than he showed others—which makes him feel special, like compared to others Aomine—in Kise’s eyes—stands a feet taller, a shade brighter.  _ Aomine _ of all people. It humbled him and at the same time exhilarate him. It gives him this fluttering feels that once weirded him (cause it’s Kise, he’s charming he admit but Aomine had known him for years,  _ so why the absurd feelings? _ ) but as time goes by, he’s grown used to his smile,  _ addicted  _ even.

 

And now not seeing it for a period of time constantly frustrated him.

 

“What do you mean Aominecchi?”

 

There. That bland smile again. Oh, how Aomine hated such thing shown on Kise’s face, much more when it directed at him. Kise was such an open book at least to him, if he thought he can trick Aomine by telling him that he was  _ just fine _ , then Kise was an idiot. “Your face,” Aomine scowled as he plopped down beside the blonde, sitting crossed legs right by his side. It was a measure move to prevent the sneaky model from escaping. “You are looking unhappy, what is it?” He asked. Aomine was never one to bother filtering his words.

 

Kise’s lips twitched and he blinked, once. “I’m sorry…?”

 

“I noticed it for weeks,” he continued. “At first you are just got cranky from stuff at work or whatever, that you are just having a shitty day… but it’s been weeks and you haven’t laugh, or smile,” Aomine stared at those honey-colored orbs, those eyes that always been the most honest telling features of Kise. “Like for real,” he told him.

 

Kise open and then closing his mouth as if to say something, argued his point probably. Then he sighed. “Man, this sucks. There was no hiding from Aominecchi, was it?”

 

A smile, a real smile spread through that flawlessly gorgeous face. Aomine was feasting on it like a thirsty man finally given a splash of water. Finally, that smile…

 

“I hate it you know, your ability to read through me…”

 

“Hm…” Aomine retorted distractedly. “Whatever your problem is you should sort them fast, moron.” He said instead. “After all, I prefer you smile genuinely like this than thousands of those camera shots on magazines.”

 

Kise chuckled, “...what? Did I hear it right or Aominecchi just compliment me? You like it when I smile at you?”

 

“Ass,” Aomine rolled his eyes. A smile spread on his face though.

 

.

 

Kise loves to wear stylish clothes,

(Aomine hates the sight of it.)

 

—

 

One of the perks working in showbiz industry is Kise gets special treatments from line of brands he helped promote on. Which means, it's easy for him to get his hand on clothes he wants—ridiculous price and limited edition tagline aside.

 

“Wow, Ki-chan you look fantastic!”

 

Kise waves at Momoi slightly embarrassed at the girl's words. He knows he looks good naturally, but he is currently wearing  _ Rhino Rhinos _ newest model of jeans, it's grey and snug fittingly on his long legs, and Kise knows he looks even more good than usual. It's one of those rip jeans that shows hints of bare skin underneath. Kise's milky white thighs could be seen peeking teasingly from each of the stylish placement of the fabric rips, and the way the fabric designed to be elastic and tight fitting—like it was a second layer to Kise’s legs it wrapped around his nicely shaped thighs and his perky behind—left absolutely nothing to imagine.

 

“Thanks Momoicchi,” Kise grins.

 

Kise isn't a vain person but he likes to be praised just like everyone else, and it's  _ him _ , and of course his opinion on the matter is important for Kise. (No matter how much Kise deny it.)

 

Aomine is looking at him—or his legs for that matter. What makes Kise’s mood crestfallen though is the frown on his face. Aomine clearly doesn't share the same opinion with their pink haired friend.

 

“How could you wear that Kise? They don't look comfortable at all.” He comments  addressing the pants he wears while looking confused and troubled at the same time. Kise pouts.

 

“No, it is actually comfortable!” Kise defends his favorites pants. “Besides, it is currently the trend.”

 

Aomine scoffs and crosses his hand. “Yeh, you and your model ass.” he drawls. “Not everyone on board with the crazy style you and your friends like. We normal people can't understand shit about style like that ridiculous ripped rubbery jeans of yours for example.”

 

Okay, that kind of stings. Kise lets his face as poker as he can though. He won't let Aomine know how much of his words about him and 'his friends’ actually affected Kise. “No need to be rude.” He says instead, rolling his eyes for good measures. “I don't care as long as my model ass look gorgeous in this,” Kise smirked good naturely. He slaps his ass cheeks jokingly and is pleased when his friend’s eyes trailed at his behind. 

 

If Aomine can’t look past his model persona whenever he dressed like ones then so be it.

 

.

 

Aomine hates the dance floor,

(Kise loves it.)

 

—

 

It's irked him the fact that Kise is always be the center of attention and how people naturally surrounds him the way moths surrounded light.

 

It's not that Aomine is envious of the blond's look. He isn't his junior high school self who gets self conscious when other guys getting more attentions than him. Kise is gorgeous and it's simply a fact. Besides, Aomine has too many experience with girls to be self-conscious now, it just isn't him. So it's not that. It's just… well, Aomine doesn't know how to explain this feeling.

 

They are on the club; Aomine and his girlfriend, Kise, Satsuki, and some of their other close friends in college. They all hit the floor the moment they’d arrived but at last it's only Kise who stays there as Aomine and the other get on the bar to order drinks.

 

He watches as the blond model sways his hips like he was born to be a dancer—to be honest with Kise you'll never know. He is naturally perfect at anything that if he wanted to be a dancer,  _ hell _ , he can pick up the job now and be the best at that, Aomine is sure of it—the way he sways his hips side to side, his long legs and supple thighs clad in his usual skin tight jeans. He also has risen both his hands and let the music takes full control of his body, his eyes closed, sweat glistening his temple in a sensuous way and trails of them run down his throat—his pale throat that is bare opened as Kise tilts his head upwards, showing taut muscle and attractive adam’s apple and—dare he say, sexy collarbones. But then it is also how Kise is smiling as he danced his heart out. Aomine watches as Kise smiles that dazzling smile of him that can easily enchanting everyone who look at his way. He looks so happy and free and absolutely breathtaking so there's no wonder how it doesn't take long for people to surround him on the dance floor. Like moths attracted to a source of light, each one wants to have a taste of the unearthly gorgeous man.

 

Aomine doesn't even realize when have his fists started to tighten around his beer bottle and put unnecessary pressure on the slowly cracking glass because his attention fully rapts at the few men circling Kise. His eyes narrow when one of the guy’s hand disappear from Aomine’s vision to Kise’s behind and worst of all, his stupid  _ stupid _ friend doesn't seem to realize what's the bastard's intention seeing as he is still lost in the loud beat of the club’s music.

 

Aomine can’t take it anymore. He stands up, ignoring his girlfriend when she call him about where he headed for and storms his way towards the blond and that damn pervert bastard.

 

Kise barely noticed he is coming because what Aomine has been suspicious of happened. The guy seemed to have grope Kise and soon Kise turns around in shock. The blond doesn't get to say anything though because Aomine has already grabs the bastard neckline and roughly shoved him. “What the fuck you think you are doing?” he growls menacingly. This bastard is so dead when he finished with him.

 

“Aominecchi, stop!” Kise grabs on his arm and holds him back.

 

“I'll stop after I finish this fucker.”

 

“No, stop!” Kise turns him around so that he can see his face. Aomine doesn't have to look around to know the chicken shit bastard has quickly run away. “I’m not a child, I can take care of myself.” Kise reprimands him. Give it to Kise to make one of his scolding face at time like this when all Aomine currently seeing is red.

 

“You don't even notice this pervert sneaking on you and grope your ass,” he snaps.

 

“It's a goddamn dance floor Aominecchi, I had worst before. And even if some pervert needs a beating it's not your place to storm all the way here to do that.”

 

“Worst? Worst how?” Aomine glares. He fucking knows he's being ridiculous right now but damn it, the image of Kise groped by some men gets him so angry he feels like could fucking  _ wreck _ someone. He can't think straight and he isn't sure if he can blame it to the alcohol he has partake that night. This isn't like him at all, but…

 

Goddamn it! Stupid Kise always making him feel like he doesn't really knows himself sometimes.

 

.

 

Aomine loves to push his button,

(Kise hates it.)

 

—

 

“Damn it listen to everything I said,” Kise hisses. “Look, it's just the… way things are going, the hype—the atmosphere on the dance floor! Don't be a prude now, you done worst with your girlfriend just now—and don't forget the random girls and the way you dance with them—it… it just happened.” Kise furrows his eyebrows in one of his disappointing frown. “But again, it's not the point here! What I'm trying to say is I don't want you to act like I can't protect myself.”

 

“It's different if it's chicks. This pervert is a guy, damn it!” 

 

Kise rolls his eyes, “Ugh, sometime I really can't believe you,” he says. Kise pulls Aomine's arm forcing him to follow and together they leave the mass of people and on to one of the dark corner where people who have been too drunk are trying to quietly sober themselves.

 

“You're being sexist,” Kise gripes on. He hates how the blue haired male always know how to push his button and seems to love doing so. “Are you saying that if a pervert is female then it's become acceptable?” 

 

“That’s not what I meant Kise,” Aomine grits his teeth impatiently. Now  _ both _ of them are completely irritated with each other. “I just— wait, now it seems like you don't actually mind that bastard groping your ass?” He narrows his eyes. “Is that it Kise?”

 

Ugh. This is ridiculous.

 

“You are fucking unbelievable Aominecchi,” he spits. “Whatever, I'm going.” he tries to just leave right then but Aomine stops him. “You haven't answer me,” he growls.

 

“Yes! Yes I like it!” Kise shouts. “I like it when he pressed his body on me, I like it when he squeezed my ass, breath on my neck! I would even like it if he grind his dick all over me! You want me to say that, huh? Well, for your information, I’m gay! So I'm actually prefer men to feel me up rather than girls! There, you happy now?” He swats Aomine’s hand on him and makes a beeline to the door.

 

Stupid Aomine and his stupid way to make Kise say stupid things he doesn't meant.

 

.

 

Kise loves to keep his personal life private. He's quite a secretive person actually,

(Aomine hates it.)

 

—

 

Two days have passed after Kise announced he is… gay.  _ Damn,  _ Aomine still has a hard time processing it.

 

Kise is gay?

 

He likes guys?

 

All this time he is single and probably it's because he's waiting to fall in love with the right man…. a  _ man. _

 

Like…. like Aomine. A man.

 

Aomine bangs his head on his desk. Not noticing the way his lecturer throws him a nasty glare for obviously ignoring the class. This is beyond ridiculous. Why is it Aomine can't focus on anything but that newfound knowledge about Kise? 

 

He isn't a homophobic asshole. He doesn't care if the blond is actually attracted to men—well,  _ yes _ he is actually care that Kise is attracted to a man. But for a whole different reason. Aomine wonders what is it in men that Kise would find attractive. What he's searching in a partner. His type.

 

(He wonders if Kise has ever find anything in Aomine attractive before.)

 

_ For fuck sake,  _ He is a  _ mess _ .

 

But larger issue than that, why does Kise never tell him about it before? Why he always like to keep things secret when Aomine in the other hand always tells him everything?

 

“How do you feel if your friend keep something secret from you?” He asks the guy sitting beside him. He's a pretty chill person and they always sit together in this boring history class. He's sort of Aomine’s friends by now although they had never hang around together outside the class.

 

“Depends on how big the secret is,” he says.

 

“Well, it's this pretty important thing that I should have known from the very beginning and yet, have only informed now,” he tells his friend vaguely.

 

“Maybe you are not important enough to share important things with,” his friend jokingly says, but soon as he heard that Aomine feels like he is stung. Is that why Kise doesn't tell him? Because he isn't important enough to share important things with?

 

Kise, despite how he looks might tell otherwise, is actually a private person. But Aomine has known him since, what? Grade school? He knows him since forever, and all this time Aomine thought he already knew everything to know about the blond. Seems like he's wrong.

 

Aomine in the other hand, really has nothing he hides from Kise, though. With others, maybe, but it's Kise.  _ He's someone important to me, _ his mind supplied somewhat bitterly.

 

_ “Maybe you are not important enough to share important things with,” _

 

Aomine thinks of how much he wants it not to be true.  

 

.

 

Aomine never has reasons to not tell the truth, and even if he wanted to, he sucks at lying.

(Kise always has reasons to not tell the truth, and even when he didn't want to, he still keeps the lies.)

 

—

 

“We need to talk,”

 

Kise hates jumpscare. Actually he hates any kind of surprise, and the person in front of him has just done both. Jumping on him and surprise him, that's it.

 

“Aominecchi,” Kise mutters. “Hi,” he says, for lack of anything to say to the towering man.

 

Things have been awkward since that night in the club. Kise hasn't try to contact him ever since. Partly because he's busy with works and college, but also because he doesn't know how to even begin with him. So he just gives up and tried his best to push the matter to the lowest line of his priority list at the moment. If Aomine wants to confront him then he will in his own time. They'll talk then since there'd be nowhere to escape anyway.

 

(Oh, how right he was.)

 

“Lunch on me, come on.”

 

Kise eyed the broad shoulders—clad in attractive denim shirt, and thinks to himself of how much he wants this to end in a happy ending for him. Kise knows in his gut that it won't. If anything, this talk will be the deal breaker between them.

 

After this, Kise can't, couldn't, hide behind the friendship label anymore. Gone was the last barrier of Kise’s well hidden feelings he'd harboured for years on the man. Aomine had always read him well, but after this? Kise would be open like a blinking neon text on the billboard.

 

Kise is desperate enough that he wants to maintain the lies, even when it hurts him. But maybe this is the universe way on telling him that  _ it is enough. _

 

How long do you plan to hide?

 

Your friend deserves to know.

 

How long you plan to be such an egoist person?

 

He deserves to decide whether he wants to stay.

  
  


_ He  _ deserves to decide if maybe you're not worth it.

  
  
  


It's a good thing — Kise rubs on his eyes as he followed his friend, the person he loves desperately like crazy, the person who hurts him without him even knowing of — that Kise is a liar, that way he can told–no,  _ convinced _ himself, silently, repeatedly, like a mantra, over and over and over swirling in his head like he'd been doing for years — that everything is going to be okay, that he is going to be okay after this.

  
  


One thing he knows since day one of realising his non-platonic feeling on Aomine is the day will come when he needs a proper broken heart.

 

Now is the time.

  
  


.

  
  
( _ You are going to be okay _ , his mantra echoed.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posted from phone so the format probably a mess XD
> 
>  
> 
> even I, the writer, forget that this piece of story is supposed to be angst. Like, total mess of unspoken feelings and heartaches and one-sided assumptions, and self-doubts and lallalalallawhatamesslallaalala

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about making series in this kind of style. It'll still get plot line but the way it's written it'll be like reading drabble of different, but nevertheless, connected events. Should I give it a try?
> 
> :: visit jejessicaminion@tumblr to see my drafts of (mostly unfinished) stories and ideas.


End file.
